


Song of the Sparrow

by americanchemicals



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abduction, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Blood and Torture, Criminal Sam Winchester, Detective Ryan Bergara, Detective Shane Madej, Drug Addict Spencer Reid, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, FBI Agent Ryan Bergara, FBI Agent Shane Madej, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Shane Madej, Psychological Torture, Spencer Reid as Unsub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanchemicals/pseuds/americanchemicals
Summary: Agents Madej and Bergara, along with the other members of the BAU team, are working a case about a team of serial killers when things go awry, and Madej is forced to face one of his worst nightmares coming true.-Unfinished and Discontinued Work





	Song of the Sparrow

"The killer is actually a pair, a team, if you will," Agent Madej explained to the Minneapolis Police Department, who were gathered around their desks and taking notes intensively. 

"One of them will be more intelligent than the other, the dominant one," Agent Bergara continued for him, "the submissive one follows their orders without question. The submissive one is deeply insecure, the dominant one exploits that insecurity, as well as youth or neediness or mental instability. This dominant figure will always be maintaining some sort of psychological control."

"These two need each other, had they not met, they probably wouldn't be committing murders. They're interdependent, the submissive one needs the power and authority, and the dominant one needs the submissive's total loyalty in order to reassure himself," Madej said, as he observed some of the crime scene photos that had been tacked to the bulletin board.

"It's most likely that the dominant unknown subject, or unsub, is male. The submissive unsub can be either male or female, because it's not always through a romantic relationship that the dominant manipulates the submissive to commit murder. In the case of John Allen Muhammad and Lee Boyd Malvo, who killed ten people in 2002, Muhammad was see by Malvo as a fatherly figure. Malvo desperately sought after praise and support, coming from an abusive home, and Muhammad exploited that need," Bergara gave an example, slowly pacing across the room. He liked to move when he talked through a profile, because there was something about making yourself get into the mind of a criminal that made him uneasy.

"Once caught, it's very likely that the submissive one will give up the dominant while interrogated. In the case of Nathan Leopold and Richard Loeb, they both turned on each other once suspected. Either way, once in custody, it won't be hard to charge them," Madej finished, the room falling silent for a brief moment, before detectives began to ask questions, which Morgan began to answer.

After the debriefing, the Behavioral Analysis Unit moved back into the conference room that had become their makeshift base over the past two days. They were currently casing a killing duo, which was always a gruesome assignment. It was bad enough that they had to deal with the worst criminals out there, but when two sick minds got together, turning it into a shared game... It made Madej sick to his stomach to think about it too much. Humans really were capable of the worst and best things.

Currently, the duo had gone and killed a plethora of men and women, a total of eleven, which finally prompted the MPD to reach out to the BAU for help. The police department was a bit in over their heads, and Agent Gideon had made a comment while on the jet about how he wished they had asked for help sooner. 

The killing team picked white, middle-class adults, which implied that they were also white. They would take their victims and abduct them, torturing them until it killed them, and then dump the bodies in the Mississippi River. They had left no DNA evidence on the bodies, no witnesses, and therefore not a lot of leads to go on. The dominant was a sexual sadist, getting gratification from torturing their victims. The submissive adapted the personality of the dominant, following in their footsteps. It was likely that the dominant was a psychopath, and that the submissive was seriously lacking in social skills. The two were perfect together, in the criminal sense.

It gave Shane Madej a serious headache. He rubbed his temples now, closing the file he had been looking at and slapping it onto the table. Agent Bergara, Ryan, walked up behind him, moving to massage his shoulders.

"I hate murder duos," he complained quietly to his boyfriend, who chuckled bitterly in response.

"Someone has to stop them," Ryan pointed out, but both of them already knew that.

"I still can't figure out the signature. They have to be collecting something, trophies. The only thing linking all these victims together is the dump site, and that's not a lot to go off of. We need more evidence, or no charges are going to stick in court." Agent Morgan was extremely frustrated, they all were.

"It's getting late. I think we should all head to the hotel for the night, try and get some sleep," Agent Hotchner, their team leader, basically ordered, and all of them silently complied. They wouldn't be able to do their best work if they were all sleep-deprived on top of being frustrated.

-

Getting into their shared hotel room, Ryan loosened his tie, and plopped down onto the queen bed face-first, groaning into the pillow.

"Careful, you don't want to excite me," Shane teased, beginning to undress so he could shower.

"I'd fall asleep before anything exciting even began to happen," Ryan laughed, rolling over to face Shane and give him a warm smile. Honestly, Shane wasn't sure how he'd be able to do this job if it wasn't for Ryan's presence. Surely, he already would've gone insane by now. 

"You're no fun." Shane pretended to pout dramatically, but knew where his boyfriend was coming from. Working cases, he always felt the deep exhaustion seep through his bones, a result of the taxing psychological effects from profiling America's worst criminals. If he wasn't feeling exhaustion, adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he desperately chased after an unsub.

After getting ready for bed, they both cuddled up next to each other. There was no banter as they fell asleep, both of them just laying in silence. It was hard to tease when both of them were thinking intensely about the case, about the victims and their families, the people they needed to bring justice to. It really was like carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders.

But falling asleep with Ryan's warm body next to his, the steady rise and fall of his chest the most reassuring presence known to man, Shane's mind was calm, silent. It would be hit by a storm tomorrow morning, but for now, he was at peace.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using legitimate profiles to write this, so...
> 
> Bibliography:  
> https://www.psychologytoday.com/articles/201407/partners-in-crime  
> http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Killing_Team


End file.
